What ya doin kai?
by helltenshi
Summary: KaixMiguel.Is kai playing matchmaker? what's he doing on kenny's laptop? will he finde love of his own? i h8 summeries. it has lots of fluffyness in it! other couples are maxbryan,talaking,tysondaichi and more!
1. what ya doin?

ok i got board trying to think of a new chapter for Back of the bus. so i decided to give up and start another one. read and review

i know my spelling is terrible so you don't have to tell me! your just going to have to put up with it! this was going to be a kaixmax one shot but then i changed my mind half way therw. i could bring myself to put the cool and calm Kai with a hyper max!

hmmok so maybe Bryan's also cool and calm yet i seem to still have put him with max?

O.Oyeah i think i have the first TysonxDaichi! i think they would be so good together!

ANYWAY..bayblade me no own! if i did Tyson would be gettin off with Daichi! mwahahaha!

there is some bad language in this & yaoi obviously!

* * *

So far Max's day had been very boring for the blond teen. Tyson was on a date with Daichi. It had been a shock to Ray, Max and Kenny when they had discovered the short red head and the three times word champion making out in the Dojo training room. The only person who didn't seem shocked was kai. There may be a 3 year difference between the two boys but they seem to think there the coolest thing since ice! **(A/N-I know it's supposed to be the hottest thing since fire but I wanted to be different) **Ray was also not around because he was with Claude in Spain for the weekend.

So Max was stuck in the dojo with nothing to do.

_God it's so not fair. Why am I the one stuck in doors! And with kai of all people!_

_I wonder what's so interesting! He can't tear his eyes away from that computer screen and he's got that smirk on his face so he must be up to something! Kenny will kill him when he knows he's on his laptop! ...ok well he'd be too scared to try andKILL KAI but he'd still be pretty pissed off if he new kai was on his laptop._

_Maybe I should go see what kai's doing? I could ask him to play with me--like that would ever happen--OMG! That just sounded sooooooo rude 'maybe I could ask kai to play with me' what was I thinking when I said that…ewwwwwww. I've eaten too much sugar!_

Max stood up from where he was sat at the kitchen table stuffing his face with sweets and walked into the living room where kai was sat on the sofa with Kenny's laptop.

"HAY KAI!"

"FUCK! MAX! ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME?" Kai shouted, annoyed that the blond teen had managed to sneak up on him.

"Sorry Kai"

"Erm…..What ya doin?"he said in a childish voice.

"Nothin"

"Awww please tell me Kai!" he begged giving kai puppy dog eyes.

"no"

"please"

"Guess"

"Erm……………...I give up"

"You haven't even guessed yet maxie"

"Ye well Igive up"

"Hn"

"Please tell me Kai!" he begged

"No"

"TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME TEELLLL MEEEEEE!" Max sang

"SHUT UP!" Kai glared

"AWWWWW please tell me kai!" He begged

"Hmmmm, what will I get if I do?" Kai said slyly

W-w-what d-do you mean Kai? Max stammered looking confused.

"Well if I tell you what I'm doing what will I get in return for telling you" kai said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Erm………..kai! Why are you looking at me like that?" Max said looking rather scared at this point.

Kai just stared at the blond with a sly grin.

"Well?" Kai said raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"Well…erm……I…erm…could give you all my…erm…sweets"

"I don't think so Maxie"

Erm….well then…erm…... w-w-what would you like?"_ O shit! Do I REALLY want to know the answer to that question?_

Kai's grin became bigger if that was possible at the look on the blonds face! Max suddenly got a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach at what the phoenix was about to suggest.

"I want you to go tell Bryan that your in love with him" Kai said bluntly the smile never leaving his face.

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"O come on Maxie it isn't that bad. I could always make you be my slave for the rest of the day!"

"NOOOO! You would have me kill someone!"

"If I wanted someone dead I would kill them myself and then hide all the evidence!" growls Kai giving max a death glare. "Now. I'm going to phone Bryan and tell him to get his ass over here pronto.

"What if I don't tell him?"

"then I'll tell him!" kai smiled sweetly-if that is possible-kai stood laying Kenny's laptop on the coffee table in front of him then moved towards the hall to get his phone so he could call Bryan.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

He stopped at the door and turned around "Wanna bet?"

"No" max whispered looking down at the floor. _He wouldn't! Wouldn't he?_

* * *

have ya notised max has a fasination with the word 'erm'...well i kinda just like that word -giggles-

oooooo i wonder what kai's doing on Kenny's laptop? mwahahahahahahaha-giggles- i love that!

i bet ya can't guess what kai's doin can ya?

erm...well...erm...review please...-giggles-


	2. who likes blondes?

ok sorry this is kinda short. review! after you have read it

me no own beyblade.

* * *

A few hours later and the Bryan was around at Tyson's dojo demanding to know what was so urgent that he had to rush over so quick. Tala had also come with the lilac haired blader due to the fact that he had been with him at the time when Kai phone him.

"What the fuck is going on! Please tell me Tyson's dead!" Bryan looked like he was ready to kill as he glared at the blond. His eye's shifting to Kai for an answer to his question not hopeful that he would get his wish.

"No unfortunately Tyson isn't dead" Kai sighed

"DAMN HIM!" Tala cursed

"TALA!" max exclaimed "that's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Проклятие сокр Kai! Тот незаконнорожденный! почему делать сокр иметь B спрашивать меня здесь Тот знать я похожий определенный артикль блондин!"

**(A/N-basically that should say "Damn you kai! You bastard! Why did you have to ask me here? You know I like the blond!" in Russian)**

Bryan lowered his voice and dropped his gaze to the floor when he said he the last part but that didn't stop the other two Russians from hearing.

"Bryan"

"WHAT!" Bryan exclaimed glaring at Kai

"Max has something to tell you" Kai answered keeping his composure even with the lilac haired Russian giving him a death glare that would send most people running for the hills.

Bryan turned his attention to Max raising a questioning eyebrow towards the teen.

"I…..erm….well……erm" Max stuttered looking everywhere but the Russian. He took a deep breath and tried to continue what he was trying to tell the lilac haired blader. "Bryan…I….I r-r-really like………………………have to go" With that max bolted out the door running for the safety of his bedroom.

Kai sighed and shook his head at the love struck teen _hmm well he had his chance and he blew it! I guess it's up to me to finish what he started_. _If ya want something doing right you've got to do it yourself_. Kai sighed again and turned his attention to Bryan "Max fancies you"

Bryan just looked dumbfounded at the bluenett "w-w-what did you just say?"

"You heard me I said that Max is in love with youso if you don't hurry up and move your ass you'll never get laid" Tala who had been leaning against the wall with his eye closed-similar to what Kai does-got up and moved forward to kick Bryan up the ass towards the door. Bryan grunted from the sudden impact on his rear. He gave a short growled to Tala then directed his attention towards Kai

"Where's his room" He demanded.

"Up the stairs and it's the third door on the left" Kai replied smiling.

"Thanks Kai" With that Bryan rushed out the room in the direction of where his beautiful blond was hiding leaving Kai and Tala alone in the living room.

* * *

i cant decide if i should put tala with kai? i'v just read a story by Elemental Gypsy andnow i'm thinking of eather 

putting kai with king or tala with kingAAAAAA i can't decide!please help me!

please review! please


	3. together at last!

yay next chappy! i really like how this turned out it's very nice and fluffy review after pease!

* * *

Bryan listened at Max's door, he could hear the sound of someone crying so he decided to knock on the door first instead of just barging in. He heard a mumble from the other side of the door but couldn't make out what had been said.

Bryan decided to open the door so he could hear what the blond was saying but he had to quickly shut it again as something came flying towards door to smash onto the floor.

"Go away Kai! I said I don't want to talk to you" Max whimpered

"Max?" Bryan slowly opened the door again revealing the blond sat cross legged on the bed hugging his bed pillow with tears in his eyes.

"B-b-Bryan?" he whimpered trying to hold back his tears.

Bryan felt a pull on his heart at the sight of blue eyed American looking so distraught. He moved into the room and knelt down on the bed in front of max. He stared into watery blue eyes but couldn't think of anything to say that might comfort the American so deciding that actions spoke louder than words he rapped his arms around max pulling him into a hug, but as he did this they both lost there balance causing them both to fall back off of the bed and onto the floor, with Bryan hovering over max. His hands at both sides of Max's head to support himself and max looking up in shock as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bryan moved forward grasping both of Max's wrists in his one of his hands and pinning them to the carpet above his head. He leaned closer gentle kissing max and moving one of his hands into a mass of blond hair. He smiled into the kiss when he heard the young turtle mown.

Moving back he broke the kiss so he could observe him better he caressed Max's cheek with his free hand slowly brushed away Max's newly formed tears. Max's eyes where tightly shut and their was red slowly flashing across his cheeks as he began to blush form the amount of attention he was getting from his crush and the fact he was unable to move in Bryans tight grip.

Bryan leaned forward again capturing the blonds lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Moving down he placing butterfly kisses along the Americans neck. He nipped Max's ear causing him to draw in a sharp breath much to the amusement of Bryan. He enjoying the torturing he was giving the blond. Setting aside his playful manner for the moment he decided to make his feelings clear to the young turtle beneath him "I love you Max Tate" he whispered into his ear before going back into his playful manner and moving back to his neck where he nipped and sucked at the skin to try and cause a bruise to form.

Max froze for a moment at the sound of these words before fresh tears escaped his eyes. Max could feel Bryan's determination to mark his neck but chose to ignore it. As he realised that Bryan was no longer pinning his wrists to the carpet he slowly moved his arms up to tightly rap them around Bryan's neck pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you to Bryan Kuznetsov"

After a few minuets of silence Bryan sat up and looked down at his new lover with a far away look in his eyes and a smile caressing his features. Max tilted his head to the side silently asking what was wrong.

Bryan realized what max was asking and smile widening "Have you been eating sweets today?"

Erm….yeah I have. Why?" max said looked puzzled but he began blushing as he saw the sly smile he was being given and the look of want in Bryan's eyes.

Before max could do anything his lips where taken into a searing kiss that sent him onto another plane of existence making him to mown and tightly grip lilac hair causing the kiss to become even more passionate. Bryan moved his tong along Max's lips begging to take their kiss deeper before but he wasn't granted his request. Annoyed that his lover refused him he decide to nibble on Max's bottom lip till he finally gave in. He parted his lips so Bryan could further indulge himself in the sweet taste that was driving him crazy.

Once the need for air became to grate Bryan reluctantly pulled away both of the boys breathing heavily to try and get more oxygen into their bodies.

Licking his lips Bryan looked down at max with a loving smile. "Hmmmmm" he began licking his lips with his eyes closed to savor the taste before continuing "liquorish, my favorite!"

Max couldn't help but giggle "I'm going to have to remember that" then he lifted his head up and kissed his boyfriend. When he pulled back he saw that Bryan was blushing causing Max to burst into laughter at the cute look on his face. Bryan pouted and sent a glare down to his lover getting off of him. He stood up and moved around the bed to sit on the opposite side with his arms folded and his back towards his lover.

Max merely frowned he got up and crawled over the bed to the side that Bryan was sitting. He rapped his arms around his waste placing his head on Bryans shoulder and he kissed his neck "I love you"

Bryan sighed and raised his hand to run his fingers threw Max's hair "I love you to"

* * *

what ya think? is it good? please review and tell me!

ok i'v decided to put tala with king...i think...but now i don't know who to put kai with i was thinking miguel but i'm not sure.


	4. I know your up to something!

ok 1st thing-yes my spelling is shit. 2nd thing-yes i do have a spell checker and i'v checked this allot of times with it so if their still are spelling mistakes blame it on the stupid spell checker not me!

review at the end please!

* * *

"So kai" tala moved over to where kai was sitting "what are you doing with Kenny's laptop"

"Nothing"

"Really? It has to be something good, you haven't turned your eyes away from the screen for 15 minuets and you have that grin on your face that says you're up to something"

"hn"

"Come on kai! Tell me"

"Tell you what"

"Tell me what you're up to!"

"Like I said I'm not 'up to' anything"

"Humph, I know you're up to something"

"O really? Care to fill me in on what I'm 'up to'"

"Ok" Tala moved to take a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the sofa. "I think you're trying to play match maker"

"Humph" Kai snorted "what the hell gave you that idea?"

Well, take Lee and Robert for example they where so shy around each other that one of them had to barely breathe and they would turn the color of a tomato. So they both ended up thinking they hated each other and wouldn't even speak. Until YOU pushed Lee down a flight of stares that is."

_**(Flashback )**_

_Robert was on his way back to his team's locker room after a long meeting with some BBA officials. He had a splitting headache and he couldn't wait till the finals where over so he could go back to Germany. He was thinking about acertain red headed, trying to work out why the lion would hated him so much. It's not as if he'd done anything to offend the nicko-jin……or had he? Robert sighed and sent his gaze towards the floor deciding that it would be best to try and think about that some other time._

_Lee was aimlessly walking around after getting fed up of Mariah and Kevin arguing. He turned a corner which and came to a flight of stairs. Just as he lifted his foot to move it onto the first step something hard collided with the back of his head sending him off balance so he came falling down the staircase. Normally his neko-jin reflexes would have kicked in but he was so distracted thinking about a certain blader he didn't realize what was happening till it was too late. _

_A few minutes later and Robert walking down a corridor that lead to the Majestics locker room, but as hereached the doorhe heard a loud noise and then someone whimper in pain. So instead of going into the Majestics room he decided to investigate the noise he heard. Turning down the next corridor where the noise had originated he was shocked to see that there was a very familiar red head lying in a heap on the floor at the bottom of some stairs. _

"_Lee!" he shouted as he rushed over to the neko-jin's side. He placed his had on the lions shoulder and gently rolled him over so that the neko-jin's head was resting on Robert's lap. Robert brushed the bangs out of Lee's face "Lee, Lee wake up!" lee's eye's slowly flickered open and a grown escaped his mouth. He tried to sit up but Robert places a firm hand on his chest to push him back down "please, lay still my friend. You seem to have had quite a fall"_

_Lee's eyes narrowed he wondered why Robert was being so nice since he didn't like him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be nice to you, you are my friend" Robert looked down at lee confused_

"_Well I thought you hated me" At these words Robert froze. he could feel tears in his eyes as he looked down at the lion._

"_H-h-hated you? No……I-I could never hate you……I……"_

"_You what?" lee looked on puzzled as to what the germen wastryingto say._

_Robert sighed and thought it best to just come out withit before he could cause more confusion"I…I l-love you" He looked away to hide the blush that covered his face and prayed to all the gods he knew of that Lee wouldn't reject him._

_Lee look shocked. He had never in a million and one years expected him to say that. He could see that Robert was trying to hide his blushing face but that didn't really matterbecause lee was also blushing "I love you to Robert"_

_Lee raised his hand and grasped Robert's shirt to pulling him lower as he lifted his head off of Roberts lap. There lips met and both sets of eyes slid closed. Lee moved his had around Robert's neck and into his hair as Robert's hands roamed around Lee's chest..._

_Red eye's looked on in enjoyment as he saw that his medaling had paid off. He turned around and leaned on the corridor wall looking very pleased with himself. He bent down and picked up a basketball that had rolled back towards him after colliding with its target's head._

_Kai looked up when he heard footsteps moving towards him. "kai, is that Eddie's basketball?"_

"_Huh? O this. Yeah it is"_

"_And what where you doing with it?"_

"_Nothing" he said with a sly grin, turning round he walked off back tohis teamslocker room._

_Cold blue eye's glared into the back of his head then they turned and focused on the newly formed couple. "Well it's about time"_

_**( End flashback )**_

"I didn't push him" kai mumbled "and anyway they had been driving everone crazy so I thought it best to give them a push in the right direction"

"you mean give Lee a push down a flight of stairs"

"I didn't push him!"

"No, you decided to throw a basketball at him instead"

Kai just shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer screen "that doesn't prove I'm playing mach maker."

"Fine. I'll give you another example." Tala paused and thought a moment before continuing "what about Tyson and Daichi. You locked them in the dojo training room on the hottest day this yearwith all the windows and doors locked. It would have been like a sauna in there!"

_**(Flashback )**_

"_KAI, RAY, MAX, SOMEONE! OPEN THE FUCKINGDOOR!"_

"_Give it a rest Tyson. They must have gone out"_

"_Aaaaa but it's to HOT! And I'm hungry" Tyson whined. _

_After being locked in the training room of the dojo the temperature had slowly been rising so the two boys had started taking there clothes off to help them cool down._

_Tyson was down to his boxers as was Daichi.He waslaying in the middle of the floor staring at Tyson with hungry eyes. T__hey had both been in there over an hour butTyson was still trying to brake his way threw the door._

"_well your not the only one that's hungry you know!" Daichi murmured as Tyson moved to sit in front of him._

"_Huh?" Tyson looked puzzled not hearing what Daichi had said. "D-Daichi why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Aaaaaa! I can't take it anymore!" Daichi sat up and pounced on Tyson knocking him over. Before Tyson had a chance to do anything Daichi clamped his mouth over his making both there dreams come true. Tyson's eyes slid closed and he rapped his arms around Daichi's waist pulling him deeper into the kiss._

"_Tyson! Daichi! Are you guys-"Ray stopped mid sentence shocked at the sight before him. Max was leaning over his shoulder wide eyed and kai was behind him with a huge grin on his face.They had just come back from shopping when kai said that he had heard a loud noise coming from the training room so they had decided to go investigate._

"_come on guys, lets leave the twolove birds alone" Ray and max looked at kai in shock as he shooed them out of the room, sliding the door shut behind them._

_**(End flashback )**_

Kai had a huge smirk on his face as he thought about what had happened that day. "Well I guess I did set that up. But that still doesn't prove anything."

Tala shook his head "You're just in denial"

"Were back! Anyone home!" Tyson and Daichi shouted from the hall way. "O hay Kai, hay Tala, did we miss anything good while we where gone?" Tysonasked as he stuck his head around the doorway.

Both Tala and Kai started laughing as Max and Bryan appeared in another doorway with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Not much" was all that tala could force himself to say as he rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Oookay…anyway look who we ran into on the way home" Tyson reached behind the door and pulled forward a boy with silver hair and tanned skin.

Kai atomically stopped laughing to start glaring at the silver haired blader "King" Kai growled before turning to Tyson "what the hell ishe doing here?"

"I-I….erm…..well….erm…Kai I…" King stopped and turned towards Tyson "erm….m-maybe I should go" he glanced at Kai then Tala who was staring wide eyed at the silver haired teen. He gave a faint smile, turned and headed back towards the door to leave.

"Yo King wait! Don't go dude." Tyson gave kai a quick glare before running after King. They could hear Tyson trying to convince him not to go "ignore kai he's just a stuck up sourpuss"

"B-b-but…kai is..."

"Dude, you're staying hear and that's that. I don't care what kai says" with that Tyson grabbed king and dragged him back inside.

* * *

o.o that was longer than i expected it to be! was it good?

i'm not sure what's going in the next chapter.i'll have to think about it...

Tyson and Robert ended up being a little uke in that...o well neva mind...anyway please review and tell me what ya think!


	5. this is going to get interesting!

wow thanks to everyone who has reviewed! your all soooo cool! sorry if this is a little short but i'v split a chapter up cos it was really long & it's been ages since i updated.

* * *

It had been a few days since King had moved into the dojo and kai was just starting to get used to the idea of having him around. Kai was sat in the family room trying to decide whether he should trust King or not._ Well I guess he isn't that bad on his own. It that sister of his Queen...stuck up little bitch. She's a bad influence on her brother. Ever since king's been here Tala's been hanging around allot more that usual. He has soooo got a thing for king and king seem totally oblivious to the fact._

Kai was dragged from his thoughts when a blond haired came and jumped onto the sofa next to him. "Kai?"

"What?"

"What where you doing on Kenny's laptop the other day?"

"Nothing"

"O kai w-"

"I'm bored!" Tyson wined cutting max off as he slumped into on of the chairs in the room. King then wandered into the room and perched himself on edge of the sofa where max and kai where sitting. "Yeah, me to" king added in before anyone answered tysons plea for something to do.

"Well we could always-"

"Kai please don't say training! I've done enough of that to last a lifetime!" Tyson said cutting kai off

"Well actually I was going to say we could all go out somewhere."

"Ooooww ooowwwWhere? Where?" Max sang bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Well I heard that a new ice rink opened recently and I thought it might be nice to go try it out"

the others in the room just stared blankly at the bluenette. Who would have ever thought that kai could actually come up with something fun to do.

"We could invite some of the other teams that are staying in Japan at the moment to join us"

"Huh? What other teams are in the area?"

"Well Rei said that Barthez Battalion and White Tiger's X where in town. but I have also heard that some of the Majestics are staying."

Tyson snorted loudly "I bet I could guess which ones as well! Lee and Robert have been practically stuck to each other since they got together and I know for a fact that Spencer and Johnny are living together now."

"So you guys wanna go then?" Kai never actually got and answer as all the bladers in the dojo started to rush around to decide on what to where. Kai sighed inwardly at the thought of all these idiots attempting to skate around on ice _this is going to get interesting_. Kai thought as he headed to the phone to call the other teams to ask if they would like to join this little adventure on ice.

Kai picked up the phone and dialed the appropriate number and waited for someone to pick up as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miguel?" Kai inwardly cursed his bad luck he hadn't expected Miguel to answer the phone.

"Ow Kai? What's up?"

"Erm….well…erm…were all kinda bored around here at the dojo so we where goin to go to that new ice rink that just opened…and well…..I…I mean we where just wondering if your team would like to join us?" tala walked past at that moment already ready to go and he noticed that kai was blushing slightly. _Hmm I wonder who that could be. Kai never blushes._

"I…I'd love to go with y…I mean…erm…...I'll just go ask the others" kai heard the phone being put down andthen he could hear talkingin the backgrownd. _God I sounded like a mumbling idiot!_

"kai?...erm…are you still there?"

"Huh? O yeah sorry Miguel I was miles away"

"Well the Guys said they'd love to go ice skating. Erm…I also asked lee and the rest of the white tigers….i...I hope you don't mind.

"No it's ok that just saves me phoning them. Is Robert there as well?"

"Erm…..yeah he is"

"Could you ask him to try and ring Johnny? I tried ringing Spencer but his mobiles turned off"

"Yeah sure……….well I better go……...I'll see you there then.?"

"Yeah….bye Miguel"

"Bye kai" Kaiqickly putthe phone down and went upstairs to go get ready._i'm soooogoing to regretthis._

* * *

haha! yay! this is going to be sooo good. i love the next bit. i'll update it soon.

review! now!hit the little 'GO' button on your left! now!

no! stop reading this and go review!

hay! what did i just tell you! go review! now! go on! review! please!


	6. a trip on the ice

yay! another chapter!

i dont own beyblade but i do own my cute little other character!

omg this story has changed more timesthan i cleane my room!

* * *

Half an hour later the teens where all inside the ice rink trying to put on there skates. Well Tyson was trying and failing miserably while the rest of the teens where tying the laces. **(just to make it clear who is there-Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X, Barthez Battalion, Kai, Max, Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Johnny, Robert and Kenny but he's just watching.)**

The blitzkrieg boys including kai where the first to head out on the ice. They had obviously been ice skating before as tala and kai raced each other around the rink, Ian suddenly felling over in there path so that both kai and tala had to jump over him to avoid crashing into the blue haired teen. Gasps came from the other bladers as they watched both kai and tala do a 180 degree spin in mid air and land on there skates without falling over. Kai skidded to a stop as he skated back over to where Ian had fallen over to pick him up. "Ian are you ok? What happened?"

The young teen had tears in his eyes as he pointed a shaky finger in Bryans direction, kai glared at Bryan "Bryan! That was dangerous what if I or tala had been able to stop?"

"O for fucks sake kai, stops being such a mother hen!"

"What did you just say!" Kai was about to go over and send Bryan into another dimension when tala moved in front of him.

"This isn't the time or the place kai!"

"Hn" kai sent on last death glare towards Bryan then turned around to glide back to the side lines where the other bladers where about to make there way onto the ice.

Tenminuets later andall bladers where on the ice. Max was grasping onto Bryan for support while he rubbed his rear. "This is a lot harder that it looks!"

"No fucking kidding!" Lee exclaimed having fallen on his ass for the umpteenth time in the last five minuets.

Robert glided over to his side and helped him up. Lee gratefully leaned on the purple haired blader attempting not to fall on his ass again. "I would have thought this would be easy for you and your team Lee. You are niko-jins after all, so you're supposed to have good balance"

"Yeah we do normally. But this doesn't count! how anyone could have good balance on ice is beyond me!"

King along with a few other bladers where clinging onto the side rail for dear life. Kai decided that this was the perfect time to set his plan into action. He glided over to King's side and gripped his arm and started to pull him off the rail.

"K-Kai w-w-what are you doing? Get off! I like it here!"

"Stop being such awimp and get your skinny ass over here!"

"Noooooooooooo. I don't wanna!" he wined like a five year old.

Kai wrenched him from the safety bar and pushed him across the ice to go crashing into the back of Tala. They both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Tala started murmuring furiously that he was going to kill whoever just hit him until he roled over and became entranced in beep gray eyes. King began to blush bright red when he saw tala was staring straight up at him so he decided to look away and start trying to untangle himself from the wolf.

King was still blushing furiously as he sat back finding great fascination with the ice below him. He put his fingers on the smooth cold surface before him, then he started moving his fingers in circles watching the ice melt under his hand then refreeze to create a smoother surface. Tala looked on in fascination as he watched the silver haired blader caress the ice. Moving forward he grabbed the young rams hand and dragged him up onto his skates, holding firmly onto him so he didn't fall over again. "Are you ok?" king just nodded in reply.

Tala pulled king over nearer the side away from the other blades. He spun king around so that he was facing away from him and grasped his slender hips tightly. "T-t-tala w-w-what a-are you doing?" King said nervously as he squirmed under Tala's fierce grip.

"I'm going to teach you how to skate without falling over" he replied with a sly grin, enjoying the amount of contact he was having with the ram.

Kai smiled happily as he watched his best friend drag the grey eyed blader away. _Never fails. _Kai thought smiling inwardly.

Miguel was watching kai from the other side of the ring with Claude and Ray, they where both debating why Kai had just pushed King into Tala. Miguel had blocked out the conversation a few minutes ago when a small girl fall over at Kai's feet after trying to do a spin. She looked like a smaller female version on Zeo, She had neon green hair platted down to her waist and she had deep sea blue eyes. Miguel guessed that she was about 5 or 6 seeing as she barley reached Kai's hips.

Kai knelt down and picked her up saying something to her that Miguel couldn't here from where he was standing, the little girl nodded and thenthey bothstood up. He put the point of his skate into the ice and then brought his hands up close to his chest directing the girl to do the same. She nodded then skated off a little way and tried doing a spin in mid air again, but this time she added what kai had shown her.

She skated forward a little then quickly stuck her tow pick into the ice and pushing off from the ground pulling her arms tightly into her chest and twisting her small body so she did a spin in mid air. Then she landed firmly back on her feet with her arms spread to help her keep her balance. She did a few little wobbles but she eventually stayed upright.

She looked down at her skates in shock, then she looked up beaming with happiness at Kai. She quickly skated back over to him and started bouncing up and down on her skates tugging at the hem of his shirt saying something over and over again. Kai bent down to her level and said a few quick words then he stood up and ruffled the little girls neon green hair smiling down at her proudly.

Kai watched the little girl called Ivy skate off happily, smiling to himself Kai thought how nice it must be to have such a cute little child. Not for the first time today kai was pulled from his thoughts by hearing a familiar voice say his name. Kai looked up a little startled when he saw Miguel standing right in front of him. He immediately started blushing out of embarrassment that the Spaniard had been able to sneak up on him but also because Miguel was nearly stood on to of him. There faces being merely inches apart.

Miguel smiled down at kai finding it quite amusing that the stone cold Russian was able to blush. "You seem really good with kid's kai" Kai was shocked to say the least at the gargoyles comment. He hadn't expected him to say anything like that which only made kai go an even deeper shade of red.

Kai looked away folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes before grunting "Hn" Normally this would have worked, but because of the fact that Kai's face was as red as tala's hair it just mad kai look extremely cute to the blond haired Spaniard.

Miguel placed a hand under kai's chin to make him look skyward. Red fire stared into a sea of blue as Kai's eyes shot open at the sudden contact between the two bladers.Miguel started leaning forward but before he had a chance to do anything Ivy ran up to them and tugged on the hem of Kai's shirt.. They both looked down at little girl and reluctantly pulled away from each other so that kai could bend down and talk to her.

"what is it sweety?" kai asked patting the girl on the head.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. We have to leave now."

"Ok sweetie, it was nice meeting you" kai said as the ivy hugged him she then pulled back to look up at Miguel. "Phoenix, who's that?" she asked pointing a finger at the Spaniard.

"That's Miguel"

"Hi Miguel, I'm Ivy" she said hugging his arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ivy" Miguel replied smiling down at the green haired girl.

"Is he a phoenix like you?"

"No, Miguel's a gargoyle"

"What's that?" ivy scrunched her face up trying to think if she new what it meant, then deciding she didn't know.

"Hmmm, well it's a guardian of sacred places like churches. There very brave and very wise and always be there to help if you need them."

"Ow cool! Phoenix?"

"Yeah"

"Will you come and visit me?"

Kai smiled "yeah I'd love to"

"Yay" she chirped bouncing up and down before quickly running off. She returned a few minutes later with a piece of folded paper in her hand. She handed kai the piece of paper smiling happily "that's the way to where I live" She giggled then suddenly grabbed Kai's right hand and Miguel's left and shoved them together so they where holding hands. Then she giggled again and ran of waving franticly over her shoulder, both kai and Miguel waved back with there free hands. There other hands still tightly clasped together.

"Erm...Miguel?"

"Yeah, kai?"

"Would you like to visit ivy with me? Then…erm…maybe after we could go for coffee or something" kai had a streak of red across his face as he looked down at the hand that was holding Miguel's.

But this time Kai wasn't the only one blushing, Miguel had been shocked by the question to say the least but the fact that they where still holding hands made him really nervous. "I…I…w-would l-love to Kai"

Happiness shone in eye's of fire as he gripped Miguel's hand tighter.

Miguel blushed deepened but he smiled sweetly at kai "where does she like?"  
kai looked down at the piece of paper and slowly began to unfold it with his free hand. He blushed again at what was written on the slip of paper. "Well? What does it say?" kai couldn't say anything so he just turned the paper around so that it was facing Miguel, who froze at what he saw. There was a red hart in the middle of the paper with words written in the center of it.

Kai

Miguel

* * *

aww isn't Ivy soooooo cute?

next chappy i think will be of tala and king and maybe some max-bryan.

review!


	7. Milkshakes and Ice cream

i'm not sure bout this chappy... ow well.

anyway review!

and me no own

* * *

Bryan and max where sat in the café watching the other beybladers. Max had got fed up of falling on his ass so he decided to drag Bryan up there to get some alone time with the lilac haired Russian.

They where sat next to each other in the corner of the café, next to the window that separated the cold ice rink from the warm café.

The waitresses in the café where on roller blades and where wearing short tight blue dresses that stopped a quarter way down there thighs. A few of the guys in the café where staring at the girls and if max hadn't been gay he would probably be drooling at the sight of pretty girls rollerblading around wearing a short dresses as well.

Max looked at Bryan who was sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed, an unreadable expression on his face. He slid around the curved sofa so that he was sat right next to Bryan with there thighs touching. Max put his hand on Bryan's leg and slowly started moving his hand up. Bryan smirked opening one eye "feeling adventuress are we?"

"Yep!" he said with a cheeky grin as he groped Bryan. There lips touched and there eyes slid closed but before they could get any further they heard a little cough. Max pulled away quickly blushing slightly. He turned around to see a tall blond waitress standing in front of them

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked trying to hide her smirk.

"Erm….yeah I think so." He said looking at Bryan who just nodded

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate Sunday" he said with a smile. Then he gave Bryan a nudge "what do you what Bry?"

"I'll have a banana milkshake"

"Ok, is that all?" the waitress asked scribbling there order on a notepad.

"Yep" max chirped happily

"Ok" she smiled and rolled off to get there order.

A few minuets later and the waitress came back with what they had ordered. She had generously put two spoons in the chocolate Sunday. As she set the things on the table she gave max a quick wink then rolled off again leaving them in peace.

Max took one of the spoons out of the Sunday and licked it seductively, creeping one eye on Bryan who was staring at him with lustful eyes. He pulled the other spoon out and directed it at Bryan. "Here, come on, try some, it's nice" Bryan's eyes narrowed as he looked at the spoon. He opened his mouth, taking in the head of the spoon along with the chocolaty goodness that was on it.

He closed his eyes as max pulled the spoon back out of his mouth, tasting the cold sweet substance in his mouth he let out a slight mown. After swallowing it he felt something warm pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and to his shock he saw max with his eyes close, kissing him, he smiled into the kiss, his eyes sliding closed enjoying the feeling of his lover against to him.

He could feel Max's tong rubbing along his lips, his tong tingling for further contact, he slightly opened his sweet grotto as max slipped his tong in.

Max could still taste chocolate on Bryans lips as he moved his tong along them. This was the first time Bryan had let him be dominant and he was begging to like it.

He felt Bryan part his lips and he wasted no time in diving strait into his mouth to begin exploring. He could taste vanilla, chocolate and maybe a hint of vodka. But as this may sound like a strange combination max loved the new found taste, in fact he couldn't get enough of it at the moment.

Bryan was starting to feel faint from lack of air so he reluctantly pushed max forcefully away from him panting.

Suddenly realized what had just happened, he had actually let max dominate him. What shocked him more wasn't really the fact that he had let max dominate him, but the fact that he had actually enjoyed being dominated.

"Wow" max managed to say in-between panting "you've never let me do that before" he moved back over so he was closer to Bryan. He just shrugged wrapping an arm around his turtle pulling him onto his lap, placing a kiss on his cheek

Ten minuets later and the chocolate Sunday had completely disappeared, but this had created a pair of very happy and content looking teens.

They had been talking quietly for the last few minuets, drinking some of there milkshake now and then. Bryan stopped talking mid sentence to start laughing his head off at max.

Max stared confused at Bryan not realizing what was so funny, he started pouting cutely and crossed his arms moving off of Bryans lap trying to ignore him.

When he finally calmed down he crabbed Max's face pulling it around so he could stare into sea blue eyes, giggling slightly at the look on his face. He leaned forward and whispered into Max's ear "you've got a milk mustache" Max started blushing and quickly lifted his hand to wipe the milk away. But before it reached its destination Bryan grabbed Max's wrist, moving his hand up intertwining there fingers together.

"No, allow me" Bryan said seductively leaning forward.

He brought his mouth over Max's top lip lapping up the chocolate milk that had gathered there. He moved his mouth down a little to cover Max's giving him a gentle kiss. Then he pulled away his silver eye's shimmering with happiness. He wrapped his arms around max and pulled him so he was sitting on his lap again.

They where about to start kissing when Bryan growled, narrowing his eyes. Max gave him a funny look then turned around to see Kevin and Ian bounced in to the café holding hands.

Bryan sighed inwardly as max started waving franticly at them. The sugar was starting to kick in so max was waving a little harder than needed. Bryan shook his head and leaned onto max as Kevin and Ian came to sit with them.

* * *

ok this was kinda pointless and the ending wasn't that good...i'm kinda stuck for ideas at the mo.

well review and tell me what ya think! please!


	8. secret

sorry this took soooooo long i got really stuck for ideas. but it turned ok...i hope!

i do not own beyblade!

can someone please tell me the birthdays of Ray, max, tyson, daichi and kai for another story i'm writing. i cant find it anywhere!

ok...well i hope you like it! please review at the end!

* * *

Back on the ice, King was finally getting the hang of skating although he was still very wobbly.

At the moment king was heading towards Tala, who was stood a few meters away from him. Tala looked like a parent watching his child walk for the first time, he had a huge grin on his face and he had his arms held out ready to catch king if he fell over and King looked likethe child walking for the first time, his arms where spread wide to help him keep his balance and he was taking baby skates.

He finally reached Tala falling into hisarmsand gripped onto his shirt for support, Tala smiled down at him looking very pleased with himself. King blushed and looked away towards the floor, gripping tighter on his shirt.

Tala's eyes softened as he looked down on the young ram, he moved his hand gently grabbing his chin, he lifted his face so they where looking each other in the eyes. Tala was about to say something when kai skated past, Accidentally bumping into him, making him fall forward so that his and kings lips where touching. Tala pulled away and blushed muttering something about killing Kai.

King was also blushing as he wrapped his arms around Tala's waist, looking up into ice blue eyes he leaned forward silencing Tala's rambling, his eyes sliding shut anda long mown escaped his lips.

Tala's eyes widened at the sudden contact between him and his crush. Automatically his eyes slid shut as he felt king's tong pushing on the corner of his mouth, the kiss being deepened as king further exploredthe wolfsgrotto.

They both pulled away a few minuets later panting but looking very happy and content. He looked around to see Kai shouting to everyone that it was time to leave and trying to pull tyson off of Daichi. Tala turned his attention back to King who was sniggled happily on his chest his hands still gripping onto his shirt. Tala smiled slyly, he leaned forward and scooped king up to carry himbridal style.

King let out a sudden whimper at the sudden movement, his facegoingredder thanthe wolfs hair when he realized that tala had picked him up. He buried his face in Tala's neck to hide his blush as tala started skating off the ice.

Lee and Robert where sitting on the side lines watching the romance happening between the different bladers, they could see Ray and Claude skating laps around the edge of the ring holding hands. A very hyper Daichi skating rings around Tyson who looked like he was ready to kill him at any second but instead he just grabbed the back of his t-shirt as he skated past causing him to slip on the ice and fall over, Tyson wasting no time in pinning him to the floor and sitting on top of him so he couldn't escape, with a very sly smile on his face as he leaned forward to whisper something into his ear. They could also see Mariah and Matilda getting very close to each other, Mariah placing small butterfly kisses along Matilda's neck as she blushed and gigged. Mariah pulling back laughing as Matilda whispered something to her, making the small hedgehog blush even more. But the couple that stood out the most was tala and king. They watched tala fall onto king as kai skated past giving tala a push when he was skating behind him. Tala fell forward so suddenly that his and Kings Lips met, causing them both to pull away and blush instantly.

Lee was leaning on Robert as they watched there friends, there fingers intertwined as Lee let out a long sigh, his eyes sliding closed. Robert looked down watching as the emotions on Lee's face changed from normal, then to uncomfortable, then a look of pain crossed his features.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Robert asked with a concerned look.

Lee let out another sigh and looked up at his lover "nothing, I'm just feeling a little dizzy that's all."

"Maybe we should leave if you are not feeling well" Lee nodded moving his free hand to grip Roberts's shirt to help him keep his balance on the ice as dizziness filled his mind.

They both skated over to where kai and Miguel where stood holding hands and talking gently to each other. Miguel gave kai a soft nudgewhen he saw Robert and Lee walking up to them. Kai blushed at the smirks on his friend's faces and moved closer to Miguel sliding one of his hands around his waist in a shy but protective manner.

"Robert, Lee. What's up?" He asked as Miguel nodding a greeting, somewhat amused with his new boyfriend's reaction at the arrival of there friends.

"We just came to tell you that were leaving. Lee isn't feeling to well."

Kai looked worriedly at lee, seeing the concern in Kai's eyes he gave a small smile "I'm fine Kai, don't worry. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all" Kai's eyes narrowed as he stared at the niko-jin, his eyes moving down to the hand resting on his abdomen, then back up to look accusingly into his deep eyes.

Lee looked towards the floor when he saw the look on the phoenix's face. _O shit!_ _Maybe he knows. It's not as if he hasn't lived around neko-jins. I mean he has been around ray for over three years, he must know allot of things about our kind……shit! What am I going to do? Maybe I should tell him or ray? I need to tell someone!_ Lee was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone saying his name.

He looked up to see kai staring at him with knowing eyes. "Lee, does ray know?" he asked placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. He shook his head, his eyes secretly pleading with kai to keep his secret.

Kai nodded and smiled "I think it's time we all went home, it's getting pretty late. Miguel, will you help me round everyone up?"

Miguel smiled and nodded and they both headed off in separate directions, Kai moving into the middle of the rink and Miguel heading towards the café to see if he could find some of the others.

Lee turned around pulling Robert into a tight hug, sighing into Roberts neck "there's something we need to talk about when we get home" Lee said as he pulled back to look at Robert. He could see that his deep purple eyes where filled with concern. Before Robert could say anything Lee placed a finger over his lips to silence him "leave it till we get home, ok?" Robert nodded as Lee leaned forward to kiss him gently, which soon turned into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Lee pulling away, taking his griffons hand to lead him off the ice so they could get ready to leave and help find the other bladers.

* * *

hehehe! can ya guess whats up with lee? i only did that cos i'm going to do a separate story for them...eventually

sorry i havent updated my other story but i'm really stuck for ideas, so i might leave it as a one shot.

ok well please review!


	9. bad day!

yay chapter 9! this one is a little pointless but the next one is good and fluffy!

read and review

* * *

Kai and Miguel where at the park with Ivy, the little girl they had met at the ice rink the day before. It was around 1:30 in the after noon, and they where all sat in the park on a bench.

Kai was sat with his arms wrapped around the small girl's waist as she giggled at a blond haired Spaniard pulling faces in front of her. The gargoyle had his hands resting on Kai's knees and he was smiling up at his lover as Ivy continued to giggle.

Ivy slid off of Kai's lap and ran over to the small play area where there where other children playing.

Kai and Miguel followed her over and sat on the swings watching her play with the other children. "Do you think this is what it's like to have children?" Kai asked turning to look at Miguel who had a distant look in his eyes.

Miguel turned looking deep into fire red eyes, a small smile gracing his handsome features "yeah, I guess it is." Miguel sighed looking at the sad look in the phoenix's eyes. "Kai, you know that if you stay with me you'll never be able to have children."

Kai suddenly looked up at Miguel, he sighed and nodded "I know, but I don't really mind. I'd probably make a lousy father anyway." Kai replied lowered his gaze back to the ground, his hands clasped tightly together on his lap.

"Don't say that kai! Look at how good you are with Ivy. I think you'd make a grate father!" Miguel said.

He stood up and moved to kneel in front of kai, raising a hand he cupped Kai's cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had rolled down his face. Miguel could feel kai leaning into his hand, his lips brushing against his palm. Moving his fingers along the Russians jaw line the blue eyed Spaniard slipped his hand around his neck pulling him down, as he leaned forward, there lips merely centimeters apart.

Kai's eyes slid shut when he felt Miguel's lips against his and his hands started rising to…

"Phoenix, phoenix!" Ivy shouted running over to kai and Miguel as they quickly pulled apart blushing.

Kai watched as Ivy moved her hands forward revealing a small raven lying in her hands. Kai took the bird from her hands starting to examine it as Miguel tried to comfort ivy who was crying. "don't cry Ivy, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"Those mean boys over there where trying to kill it. W-will it be ok Miguel, it's not going to die is it?" she sobbed gripping tightly onto Miguel's shirt.

"Kai? Is it ok?" Miguel asked, looking towards Kai.

The phoenix nodded smiling reassuringly at Ivy "It's fine, just a little scared. By the looks of it I'd say it's fallen out of a nest, it's not old enough to fly yet." Kai said gently running a finger over the birds head and down its back.

Ivy automatically cheered up to start bouncing up and down in Miguel's arms. "Can we keep it? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please!" She chirped looking from kai to Miguel.

Kai chuckled and nodded looking at the small girl who started smiling up at him. "It can stay at my place, it'll be well looked after there" He took his scarf off, wrapping it around the bird to keep it warm and to stop it trying to escape. Kai stood up at the same time that Miguel did so that they accidentally bumped heads, making Ivy giggle but she was cut off when she started to do a cute little yawn.

"I think it's time we got you home" Miguel said as he moved ivy around in his arms to try and get into a comfortable position.

Thirty minuets later and kai and Miguel where sat outside a small cafe talking quietly to one another, kai still holding the small raven on his lap.

Miguel sighed as he watched kai stroking the bird lightly. _Not many people see this side of kai, it's a shame really. I would have never guessed that he would be this kind and considerate. He always acts so cold when he's around the other teams, I'm glad that he's letting me see his real self._

They both sat there drinking there coffee in silence till kai finally spoke. "Miguel, would you like to come with me to see lee and Robert?"

Miguel looked up from his coffee, smiling "yeah, I'd love to"

"Good" kai said. He had a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he looked down at his coffee. "But I'll need to take this little guy back home first" kai's said stroking the ebony bird lovingly.

Miguel nodded and stood up. Moving around to where kai was, he cheekily pulled the chair out from behind kai as he stood, the same way as a gentleman would for a lady. Miguel moved forward holding out his hand bowing. Kai raised an eyebrow at his Spanish friend but accepted his hand.

He suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, his and Miguel's lips slowly getting closer, but just as there lips where about to touch the young bird chirped causing kai to pull away blushing.

Miguel sighed inwardly _bugger! So close! I must be having a bad day! _Miguel thought as kai pulled him into a taxi. The world was obviously going against Miguel today.

* * *

what ya think was it good?

Next chapter: at kai's house.

oooo i'v started the side story for robert and lee. i cant believe how may people guessed what was wrong with him! it should be on now so go read it please!

REVIEW PPL!


	10. good day

yay chapter 10!

thanks to all the people who reviewed!you're all fab!

* * *

When the taxi reached a set of huge black gates kai and Miguel got out, the gargoyle staring up in disbelief at the huge mansion. "You actually live here!" Miguel asked staring at kai wide eyed as the taxi drove off.

Kai smiled and nodded "yep, this is my grandfathers, but seeing as he's in prison I'm the one who owns it." Miguel's jaw dropped so far it looked like it was going to fall off.

Kai just shook his head at the childish behavior of his friend as they walked threw the gates and up the driveway that lead to the front of the house.

"Kai, why didn't you get the taxi to drive up to the front door? It's so far away!" Miguel asked after ten minuets of walking, yet they where still along way from reaching the mansion.

Kai smiled shrugging "come on. I'll race you to the front door." He said and took off jogging waiting for Miguel to start following him.

"Hay!" Miguel shouted as he started running after kai who was now sprinting along the driveway as fast as he could.

They both reached the front door at the same time. Miguel bent over panting, kai smiled also breathing heavily as he took in the lovely view of Miguel's ass. "See…it's not that far…if you run!" kai said in between breaths. The Spaniard could only glare at the phoenix as he continued panting.

After Miguel had finally recovered they entered threw the huge front doors of the mansion. Miguel looked around in amazement. There was a huge staircase in front of them that split off into two corridors at the top. To there left there where a set of huge oak doors that where open, inside he could see what looked like a lounge area it had sofa's, chairs and a huge wall sized television. On the right their was also another set of doors, one was open slightly and he could see what looked like a library inside. "Hay, you coming?" kai shouted as he reached the doors on the left.

Miguel quickly appeared in the doorway as kai reached the other side of the room. "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec" Kai said as he left the room threw another door.

Miguel looked around intrigued by the huge paintings on the walls. The biggest one was a painting of the mansion and part of the estate surrounding it. But the one that caught the gargoyles eye the most was one of a huge phoenix, reds and yellows covered the majority of the picture as huge flames encircling the flying bird.

Kai walked back in the room spotting Miguel admiring his painting of Dranzer. He silently walked up behind the gargoyle, snaking his arms around the Spaniards waist, he smiled to himself when he felt Miguel lean back into his arms.

The Russian moved a hand down putting it on Miguel's hip, spinning him around.

The gargoyle wrapped his arms around the phoenix's small frame as kai's hands slid up Miguel's chest, encircling his neck.

Miguel leaned forward for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, there lips slowly getting closer as kai's eyes slid closed in anticipation of what was going to happen.

A small cough in the doorway caused Miguel to grown loudly in annoyance that he had been interrupted again!

Kai's eyes flickered open a small sigh escaping his lips, he turned around to look at the butler standing in the doorway trying very badly to hide the smirk on his face. "You rang sir"

Kai nodded slightly and he pointed over to the small black raven snuggled in one of the arm chairs. "Take the bird up to my room and make sure it has plenty of food and water." The butler nodded and moved into the room picking up the bird and carrying it from the room with a small bow.

Kai turned back around to look at Miguel who looked rather annoyed with the interruption. The Russian placed a small kiss on the Spaniards neck that being the only place kai could reach well without stretching.

Miguel looked down smiling at the young phoenix, he moved one of his hands up to cup kai's cheek. Leaning into the embrace kai closed his eyes, he could feel his head being tilted back as something soft and warm pressed against his lips. The hand that had been on kai's cheek slid around behind his neck and into the soft two-toned hair causing the kiss to become deeper.

Miguel's tong slightly pushed on the corner of kai's lip asking for entrance into his hot cavern, the Russians lips parted the Spaniard wasted no time in slipping his tong in to explore his mouth. Miguel moaned as there tongs brushing past on another crating a sweet tingling sensation to run along his tong causing him to shiver. he could feel kai's tong explore every inch of his mouth and occasionally brushing there tongs together.

Kai moaned into the kiss, his arms tightening around the gargoyle's neck. Kai was unconsciously pulling Miguel so they could sit down in one of the chairs.

The kiss was broken as the Russian pushed Miguel back into a chair, quickly climbing on top of him so that his legs where at either side of the gargoyle. Leaned forward he captured the Spaniards lips in another passionate kiss. The Miguel's hands sliding up kai's thighs, around his hips and finally stopping at the phoenix's ass.

When the need for air finally got annoying they reluctantly pulled away. Miguel had a deep blush across his cheeks, his hands still resting on kai's behind. The Russian was also panting as he trailed his hands along Miguel's chest feeling the well toned muscles underneath his shirt.

He blushed when Miguel grabbed both his wrists pulling him forward to kiss him softly on the lips again. But this time he didn't stop their, he trailed small sweet kisses down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin on his collar bone. Kai moaned at the new sensation running threw his body making him shiver.

Kai's eyes flickered open and looked over Miguel's shoulder at the clock on the DVD player. He was stunned at the clock flashing 15:13 (3:13pm). He quickly pulled away from Miguel standing up, wondering how it had suddenly got so late.

Miguel tilted his head to the side looking puzzled at why kai had pulled away so quickly "it almost a quarter past three. I still need to go see lee and Robert" kai said holding a hand out to his boyfriend.

"Ow" was the only reply kai got as Miguel stood up taking his hand and pulling him forcefully into another kiss._ I'm defiantly having a great day! _Miguel thought forgetting all the things that had been going wrong earlier this morning.

* * *

if you want to know what happens at robert and lee's place you have to read the second chappy of "your having a WHAT!"

review please!


	11. distractions

Hello people, sorry it took a while for this chapter but I got stuck for ideas. This is linked in with my other story.

The "……….." 's are what lee is saying on the other end of the phone, so if you want to know what there talking about you have to read the other story….but it's pretty easy to figure out without what there talking about.

And the …. Is good because you could make up what lee's saying like he could say "yes kai I love you and you're really the father of my child. And would you like a plank threw the head?" then kai says "I'm fine thanks….est." see it could be funny

Ok I'm rambling……please review at the end!

* * *

A month had past since Miguel and kai had started living together at kai's mansion, along with _a lot_ of other bladers.

Kai was sat in a chair living room, Miguel hovering over him kissing his neck when the phone rang.

"Hello" kai said into the phone

"…………"

"Hay, lee is that you?"

"……………"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you holding up?"

Miguel could hear Robert and lee arguing in the background as he pulled back from Kai's neck.

"……………."

"O, really. How'd it go?"

the Spaniardheard a soft mumble before kai shouted "Lee! What is it?"

There was some more muffled talking on the other end of the phone before kai almost dropped the phone

"WOW! You're having three kids!"

"What? Really?" the young Spaniard asked wide eyed, kai simply nodded, Miguel was startled when a pair of hands gripped his shoulders, looking round he saw Bryan standing behind him. "Bryan, I wish you would stop doing that!"

Bryan shrugged smirking "did kai really just say Lee was having three kids!"

"Hay Robert." Kai said trying to talk over the conversation Miguel and Bryan where having.

"Yep!" Miguel said turning his gaze back to the phoenix. "he-

"Will you two shut up?"

"No not you, Miguel and Bryan are talking right in front of me!" Kai said glaring at both Miguel and Bryan

"……………………."

"Yeah I guessed"

"……………………"

"O and what's that?" kai asked. Miguel could hear lee's voice on the other end of the phone. He heard something that sounded like "well hair" then the voice switched back to Robert again. Miguel leaned forwardputting his ear was next to the phone so he could listen in on the conversation "_We wanted to ask if we could stay with you. The midwi_-" the voices then became mumbled before lee's voice came threw the receiver again. "_Kai? You still their?"_

"Yeah I'm here, is that lee or Robert?" kai was getting confused so Miguel thought he'd help him by starting to kiss his neck again.

"…."

"O, what the hell are you two doing playing pass the parcel?" Miguel giggled at kai's question before sliding his hands up kai's shirt sending a shiver down the phoenix.

"……….."

"Huh?" kai mumbled, getting very distracted by his boyfriend

"……….."

"O……… yeah" kai breathed, Miguel bit down on kai's neck making him moan quietly.

Miguel pulled back giggling when he heard Lee say "you better not be doing anything dirty!" down the phone to kai. The gargoyle teasingly licked kai on the lips running one of his hands up the inside of kai's thigh making him moan very loudly. "S-sorry lee, I-it's not m-me it's…" kai was cut off as Miguel captured his lips in a passionate kiss. But he was suddenly lifted off kai as strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back "Bryan!" he shouted as the falcon pulled him away from kai.

Bryan was stepping back, his arms still tightly around Miguel so he couldn't get away but before he could do anything Ian and Kevin slid into his legs, making him fall over on top of them with a thud.

Then max saw what was happening and thought it looked fun so he jumped on top of them all, with Claude shouting "pile up!" as he walked past sticking his head into the living room.

"………."

Kai sighed "Sorry lee" kai said ignoring the question lee had just asked thinking it would be best not to answer. "It would be great if you could stay here, but you would have to put up with everyone else that seems to be hanging around"

"…………."

"Well there's Miguel who you already knew about, Bryan and max who are over each other constantly. Ian and Kevin, they're causing quite allot of trouble at the moment, Tala and King there like a carbon copy of max and Bryan, Claude-"

"………."

Kai was cut off by lee shouting something about chocolate. "What? O, no. I forgot you don't know about that do you?"

"……………."

"Ray broke it up with Claude, not in a very nice way either. He was heart broken, he was moping around for weeks but then Michael turned up and now he seems to be his old self again. We think their secretly dating. Well that's what Miguel thinks anyway but I'm not that sure."

"………….."

"Ha, yeah it is kind of like that" kai snorted at the amount of drama that was happening in one house.

Now practically everyone in the house had jumped on the pile up. They where all laughing, giggling or choking in Ian and Kevin's case because they where at the bottom.

"…………"

"…………well there's Mariah and Rick……."

"**_WHAT! MARIAH AND RICK!"_** everyone looked at the phone as kai held it as far away from his ear as possible, slowly bringing it closer to him again when he thought it was safe.

"……yeah……" Kai listened to lee ramble on about his sister and Rick not really paying that much attention to what was being said. He was to busy watching the other bladers try and help each other up out of the tangle they where in on the floor "Well it's your bloody fault I'm pregnant!" Lee shouted making kai realize he was still on the phone with lee.

He said something about his sister before kai answered "well she said she's bisexual, after all she was going out with Queen for the six months. Hold on a sec………………………………………………...IANWHATTHE HELLDOYOU THINK YOUR DOING, DON'T STICK YOUR FINGERS IN THE FUCKING PLUG SOCKETS" Kai shouted as he stood up, but it was two late all the lights in the house went off instantly and there was the sickening smell of burnt flesh.

Kai ran over to where Ian was lying dropping the phone on the way. The phoenix bent down quickly checking if the short Russian had survived the electrocution "IAN, IAN" kai shouted slapping him round the face a few times,

He slowly opened hiseyesblinking a few times "Curtains, I'm going to buy you some new curtains kai."

Kai couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Ian to sit up, Bryan walked over with the first aid box in his hands as the lights flickered on then blew out again.

"Ian you're an idiot" Bryan said as he looked at the burns on the snakes hands "I'm not even stupid enough to do that!"

"Really, I'm sure I remember you sticking a fork into one of the C.D players in the abbey when it was still on and ended up with no hair for a month?" Kai said as he started helping Bryan bandage the burns on Ian's hand and arm.

"But I didn't stick my fingers in it, did I?"

"No, you just used a highly conductive metal instead!"

"No wonder you're so slow! Tala said entering the conversation covered in black dust. "King, would you bend over please?"

King's eye's narrowed "why?"

"Because I want a better view of your ass, why the hell do you think!" Tala said as he moved to stand in front of the ram who bent over locking his fingers together. Tala put his foot in Kings hands as he lifted him higher up, he climbed onto the platinum haired boys shoulders and griped onto the bottom of the chandelier and unscrewing the blown light bulb and replaced it with a new one. As lights all came blinking back to life, he slowly slid ofKing's shoulders his arms snaking around his lover's neck giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Hay, did you just call me thick?" Bryan asked as realization finaly set in about what Tala had said to him.

"See I told you he was slow" he smirked, before bolting out the door closely followed by the enraged falcon.

Kai sighed _I'm living in a mad house _kai thought as he watched Ian run off to try and cause more mischief with Kevin. He felt worm arms encircle his waist and he leaned back into the welcoming embrace. "Come on, lets go to bed" Miguel whispered into kai's ear gently kissing the phoenixes neck. Kai turned around in Miguel's arms and looked up into beep blue eye's. leaning forward kai kissed Miguel, running his hands along the blonds chest "ok, I still need to get you back for earlier" kai said with a cheeky grin as he pulled Miguel out of the living room and up to there bedroom.

* * *

I like this chapter, Ian is so childish!

I looked on this site to find out what you did if someone got electrocuted and it said you are supposed to check if the person is conscious before you check if there dead or not? I mean what the hell is the point in checking if their conscious if there already dead?

I was going to kill Ian….but I just couldn't bring myself to do it! But I could kill someone in a later chapter? ...I'm in a murderous & depressing mood today.

Ok review people! Please!


	12. trouble

I am so sorry this is ridiculously short. I got really stuck for ideas but I think I'm ok now.

And I kinda got obsessed with watching Naruto episodes that Sasuke is like another kai! He's so cool!

Anyway sorry for the slow update I'll try and be quicker next time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Tala where are we going?" king asked as he walked down the main street towards the park.

"We're going to meet kai and Miguel after they drop lee and Robert off at the mansion."

"What? You said we where going on a date." King pulled away from his boyfriend pouting.

"Well we are, but with kai and Miguel. You're not mad are you?" Tala looked down smiling at the cute face the ram was making.

"What do you think? I was hoping to have some time alone with you" king said as he crossed his arms

"I'll make it up to you later I promise" the wolf said as he pulled king into a tight hug

"Well you better." King Snuggled into Tala's shirt enjoying the warmth and feel of having his lover close.

After a few minuets they pulled away and continued walking down the street in silence. They got a few stares as they walked hand in hand but chose to ignore it. They turned a corner and walked to the en of the street and stopped when they spotted kai and Miguel on the other side of the busy road they where stood in front of. Miguel waved to them as they neared the edge of the road but they vanished as a lorry passed blocking their view but once it passed a knew figure had appeared.

"Hay Tala isn't that ray?"

"I don't know, it looks like him but he seems different."

When they looked over again kai was stood on the edge of the pavement with his back facing the road, ray was pushed right up against him gripping his shirt yelling something as Miguel pulled on his arm. Ray turned to the side to stare at Miguel his hands still holding kai he said something causing the gargoyle to step back. The white tiger grinned evilly as he turned his attention back to the phoenix. Giving him a small push back he stood there watching as kai lost his balance, his foot slipping of the pavement.

Time seemed to stop.

Screeching brakes split the silence that suddenly engulfed the surrounding area.

Then the sickening crack of bones.

As kai disappeared underneath the wheels of a truck.

Ray stood there in shock, he turned his head to look at kai's lifeless body as his blood slowly run along the road towards a near by drain. Realizing what he had done the tiger ran off fears streaming down his face as he pushed his way threw the forming crowd.

Miguel had walked over to kai falling to his knees in shock at the side of the lifeless body, his hand brushing the hair out of kai's face then moving along his jaw line to the top of his neck to try and find a pulse. His other hand moving down onto his side where red was gushing from an open wound.

Tala and king slowly walked over to Miguel's side panting, they had chased after ray for a few blocks but had lost him after a few minutes so decided to give up and go back. "Miguel, you need to get out of the way." Tala said as he helped Miguel stand up so he wasn't in the way of the paramedics that where checking kai's injuries.

"Wait, can I go with him?" Miguel asked one of the paramedics that where sliding kai in the back of an ambulance. The man nodded so Miguel jumped in the doors slamming behind him. The ambulance drove off with it's lights flashing and sirens blazing heading In the direction of the hospital as fast as was humanly possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aaaaaaaa this chapter was terrible!

Why isn't the ruler line thing working on this edit thing! aaaa everythings going wrong

Please review!


	13. hope!

Wow I'm on chapter 13 Go me!

Mwahahaha I'm so evil in this chapter! sorry it's kinda short thow!

Please please review at the end!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miguel was pacing the corridor in the waiting are when Tala and King finally arrived. They walked over to him looking worried but Miguel ignored them and continued walking past them only to turn around and walk back. "How is he?" Tala asked standing in front of the worried gargoyle.

Miguel shrugged "they won't tell me anything" he looked at the floor as tears started welling in the corners of his eyes. The blond felt Tala pull him into a hug as the tears started escaping "will he be alright?" he mumbled between sobs

"I don't know, but if anyone can get threw this it's definitely kai" Tala said as he looked at the doors at the end of the hall with a red light glowing above it.

--In the operating room--

Doctors where crowded around kai on the operating table franticly trying to save the boys life.

The machines around him beeping randomly until it started to slow

beep…beep…beep beep……..beep…………..beep………………………..beep……………………………..

The beeping stopped and turned into one long beep along with a straight green line running along the screen.

The doctor over him slowly pulled back sighing in defeat. He raised his left hand and looked at his watch threw the glove on his hand. "Time of death 2:28pm" he said slowly lowering his hand blood trickling down along his glove to drip onto the floor. He sighed again and turned around pulling the gloves off of his hands and throwing them across the room into the trash can.

This was the part of his job he hated most he thought as he walked down the white corridor towards the waiting area. He could see three young boys sat down in the waiting area a blond hared boy who had his head rested on the shoulder of a tall, slim, red head. Another boy with silver hair and tanned skin was kneeled down in front of the blond holding his hands.

As he opened the door the three boys turned to him silently asking how there friend was. He walked closer to them took a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh, from the look on the blond boys face he could tell that he already knew the answer to there question. "I'm sorry I tried everything I could but-" he stopped when he saw the blond boy slump forward. He moved over to him and lifted his head gently he sighed when he realized the boy had only fainted.

Miguel slowly opened his eye's ten minuets later praying that it had all been a dream but as he looked around to stare at a white surrounding he knew that it wasn't. He slowly sat up feeling a little dizzy and looked at the doctor who handed him a cup of coffee. He was about to say something but before he could a young nurse ran threw the doors to the theatre "Doctor, Doctor Bubble" she shouted "Doctor Bubble that boy, he's breathing again!"

"What?" he stood up and rushed over to her "what happened"

"I was just about to turn the machines off and then there was a sudden peak on the heart monitor……." The doors back to the theater room where shut behind them blocking out the rest of their conversation from the three boys. They all watched as they disappeared into a door at the end of the corridor before turning to look at each other confused.

A few hours later and the doctor walked back out into the waiting area where he found the three boys sleeping the red head and silver hared boy where cuddled up together and the blond was leaning on the red heads shoulder. He smiled at them and gently shook the blond boy awake.

Miguels blue eye's flickered open to stare into the ebony eye's of the doctors who was smiling brightly at him "kai?" he said as he sat up.

"He's doing well"

"Can I see him?" Miguel said standing up

"yes but he's still sleeping" doctor bubble said "he's in room 209 on the next floor. I would tale you bu-"

"No it's ok you must be tired. By the way what time is it?" Miguel said cutting the doctor off.

Doctor bubble looked down at his watch "its 4:58. Time sure flies when you're having fun" he joked as he turned around and walked off.

Miguel quickly turned around and woke King and Tala up "come on we've got to go find kai" he said as he dragged the two sleepy teens to their feet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please don't kill me! Kai fans get really scary when you kill him!

Could you all do me a favor and go read my Oliver/Max fic then review and tell me what you think cos I wanna know if it's any good or not.

Please review!


End file.
